A sister and her brother
by FrostThunder.Dragon
Summary: This is just a test. But as for summary: A little boy ran for his life as hunters chased him down. He dodged, jumped, ran and avoided various traps and trees. When they finally cornered him... you'll have to find out.


A little boy darted through the forest trees, bushes, avoiding various traps and reached a clearing in the forest canopy. He was about to run again, but hunters jumped out of the bushes from all sides and cornered him.

Now, demons, angels, metical creatures and magic all belong in Fiction; or so everyone thought. The hunters also believed that, until one of them lunged at the boy and brought his knife down on him, ready to kill him. The knife never made contact, nor did the boy move. In fact, the hunter himself moved…..quite a long distance and into a tree falling dead. A tall figure with medium, dark brown hair which turned yellowish at the ends, wearing a long tattered over sized T-shirt, to top it all off, she had two long fluffy tails and a pair of fox ears on her head. She stared at the hunters with cold emerald green eyes and a frown on her face. Her left hand had long claw like nails that were that covered in blood, which she brought up to her face and licked off while looking at the hunters.

If any of them was smart enough, they would've ran away. But instead, they all lunged at her with their knives drawn. It didn't end well for them as some got their heart, kidney or even neck impaled by the same clawed hand. The girl's frown deepens somewhat and she left one and the last hunters lifeless body hit the floor. Her nails shorten and go back to normal.

She turned to around and looked at the boy, who only starred at her with terrified yellow eyes. She knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly but sincerely. She then stood up and offered a bloody hand for the boy to take. He hesitated for a few seconds and took it. He had nowhere else to go after all.

She held his hand tightly pulling him off of the ground and into close a hug, carrying him like that. She then ran off into the woods leaving behind a bloody massacre. The boy was a bit scared of her, but she saved him and hadn't done anything to hurt him. After a few minutes of running they reached a large clearing and she inspected the area. After seeing no threat nearby, she smiled a bit and sets the boy down on the ground.

She told the boy to wait there and searched around the edges around the clearing, finding a few twigs, branches and rocks. She came back and made a circle with the rocks and threw the branches in the middle. She rubbed two sticks together and made a fire.

Soon, night fell upon the forest clearing followed by the cold night wind. The little boy shivered and hugged himself. His 'savior' had used both her fluffy long tails to keep herself warm by wrapping them around herself. He crawled over to her and tugged on one of her tails, hoping she would be kind enough to keep him warm. She woke up with a small yawn and looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak but shivered violently instead, hugging himself again. It was obvious he was cold so she unwrapped one of her tails and he snuggled in, the tail wrapping around them now. The boy snuggled into her as the tail acted like a blanket and closed his eyes tiredly. The figure closed her eyes again and asked.

"Child… what is your name?"

"A-Aaron. Aaron Cunningham." The boy answered.

"Aaron… Very well, you can call me Kesh. What were you doing out here by yourself?" Kesh asked. Almost instantly she could feel the boy tense up and a few tear soak her tail.

"My parents are dead….. We were pretty wealthy so we got robbed. Those hunters took everything and killed everyone. They came for me but I managed to escape…." Aaron said, a few more tears staining my tail. "I see…." Kesh stayed silent for a moment and spoke again.

"Do you have anyone to take you in?" Aaron shook his head. "Then you can consider me your sister. I won't abandon you after all you've been through." Kesh said, hugging the boy. Aaron nodded happily and thanked Kesh for her kindness. After that little chat they fell asleep.


End file.
